


To Be Forever Young

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [39]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Companionship, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Living forever is awesome, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Five former Sillyvision employees, somehow immortalized, reminisce over drinks.





	To Be Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hopeful/Fearful (Saudade)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808792) by [BornOfFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOfFire/pseuds/BornOfFire). 



"So the other day, I was reading this graphic novel, and one of the characters is a guy who just decided he was never going to die. For whatever reason, the personification of dreams--the main character--gets the personification of death to leave him be, and meets with the guy every century to talk."

"Pretty sure he wasn't responsible for what happened to us," Wally remarked, giving Norman a look. "I mean, it's just a comic, right?"

"Who knows how it happened?" Shawn set down his glass. "Not like we need ta rush to find out, right?"

All five of them remembered how they'd awoken one morning to find themselves reverted back to their early to mid-twenties. Furthermore, none of them had aged a day since. Over the years, they'd managed to find each other, and kept an eye out for any of their former Sillyvision colleagues.

"It's actually kind of amazing, really," said Susie. "So much has happened since that morning. All the human rights advancements, technology, music, movies, and everything else that's come about...no way I could have imagined it back then."

"I know what you mean," agreed Wally. "Sure, a lot of the people we knew are gone, but between that and having you guys around, living forever is worth it."

Norman nodded. "Loneliness would probably be the hardest part of immortality. I don't know what I'd have done if I didn't know you were in the same boat." He sighed. "Wonder if anybody else from the studio ended up like us."

"If they did, I suppose we'll find out eventually."

"Sammy, where ye goin'?" Shawn asked, noticing the songwriter moving to get up.

"I was thinking of heading home, maybe going to bed. It's late."

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday." Susie paused, then started to sing. "The regular crowd shuffles in."

Grinning, Wally, Norman, and Shawn sang along. "There's an old man sitting next to me, makin' love to his tonic and gin."

All four looked at Sammy, who after a moment shrugged, sat back down, and joined in.

"He says son, can you play me a memory? I'm not really sure how it goes."

"But it's sad and it's sweet, and I knew it complete when I wore a younger man's clothes. Oh, sing us a song, you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, and you got us feelin' all right."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Immortality And Its Downsides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687099) by [phantomthief_fee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee)




End file.
